Of Bar Lime and Lounge Singers
by AshMBarron
Summary: Quinn figures she's got everything well under control. IN PROGRESS OF A RE-WRITE.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know Puck. I mean, it's a big risk, buying this place. I'm not entirely sure my grandparents had that in mind when they left me the money."

Tossing her now finished cigarette on the ground, Quinn turned around to get one last look at the place in question. The abandoned building, situated between a grocery store and an empty parking lot, seemed like a great place. Only, it didn't seem to be in the best of neighbourhoods.

Quickly walking back inside the building, Quinn sought out the realtor for one last question, leaving Puck to his own devices.

"How long as this place been on the market?" she questioned, glancing over at Puck as he scraped his finger over the graffiti on the front door.

"It has been a while since someone who owned this piece of property actually put it to use. The last owners weren't all that successful with their business."

Quinn pondered for a little while longer. She once again glanced over at Puck, her closest friend, in regards to distance and actuality. Everyone else was gone.

Closing her eyes and exhaling a short breath, she quickly turned to the eagerly awaiting realtor. "I'll take it," she said finally. "Where do I sign?"

The realtor raised her eyebrows, not expecting to hear what she had heard. Not being one to be told twice, she quickly grabbed the papers and a pen, thrusting them into Quinn's hands. "You can sign right here, and I'll take care of the rest. You can come by tomorrow and pick up the keys," she finished eagerly.

Quinn signed where requested and shook the woman's hand. Giving her a wry smile, she turned away and passed through the doors of the place. Her place. Puck was right on her heels as she exited.

"I cannot wait to get started on this Q. You will not regret this, I swear! Who would've thought we'd have our own bar!"

"It's not a bar yet, Puck," Quinn countered sardonically. "There's still a ton of work to do before we can even think about opening it. I hope you're ready for this."

Puck had a permanent smile plastered on his face, ignoring Quinn's poignant comment, daydreaming about, what Quinn imagined to be, throngs of hot bar-hopping girls.

* * *

_BE-BEEEEEEP! "Hey, it's me. You know what to do..." BEEEEEEEEP! First unheard message._

"Hello Quinn, this is Janet calling from the Bank of America. I'm just calling to let you know that your loan has been approved, and we need you to come by sometime during the week to finalize a few things..."

_That's good to know, _she thought as she tossed her car keys onto the living room table.

"...Hope to hear from you soon."

Slowly padding into the kitchen, Quinn opened the fridge and grabbed herself a cold beer.

_BEEEEEEEEP! Next message._

"Hey Q, it's me, Puck!..."

Quinn grinned. _Like I could ever forget..._

"...Just calling to let you know that you're the wickedest person **ever**, and this new bar idea is the wickedest **idea** ever! Oh, and my mom just called to say she will be home with Lily around five and she says she tried to limit the sugar intake, but that adorable five year old girls are her weakness. Call me back!"

Quinn chuckled at Puck's message. Lily was everyone's weakness.

_BEEEEEEEEP! Next message._

"Uh. I'm not sure if I have the right number anymore. It has been a while..."

Quinn's hand paused mid air, her beer a few inches from its intended destination. She quickly turned, glaring at the answering machine upon hearing the recorded voice laugh. That laugh.

"...who am I kidding. I know it's you. I-It's Rachel. I was hoping to catch you in an attempt to ask you out to dinner. Or lunch. O-Or whatever. You see, I'm back in town for a couple of days..."

To this, Quinn finally snapped out of her reverie.

"...a lull in rehearsals so I thought I'd come back to Lima while waiting for things to start back up again. I'm rambling. This is really uncomfortable for me. Call me? I'm at my fathers' place, the number is sti..."

_BE-EEEEEEEEP! Message deleted. You have no new messages._

That was the last thing she needed. Rachel Berry, back in her life. Quinn had been through a lot in the last five years. The temporary insanity that was Rachel Berry, or her feelings for the songstress, to be more exact, was in the past and she intended on keeping it that way. No good ever came from digging into the past.

_

* * *

_

_***FLASHBACK Three Years Ago – Graduation Day - 2012***_

Quinn could not believe this day had actually arrived. She sat on the hood of her car, graduation cap in one hand, diploma in the other. Officially a High School graduate and not one idea of what to do with it. Flipping the scroll into the air and catching it with ease, Quinn replayed the last three years in her mind. Everything could be narrowed down to her sophomore year.

It was the beginning of her reign as captain of the Cheerio's. Sure, she'd been captain for part of the previous year, due to Susan Humphreys tumbling from the top of the pyramid, fracturing her arm and, coincidently, placing her atop said pyramid.

Then there was Glee. It being only slightly ironic, the fact that the pinnacle of her High School "career" being based in two particularly opposite ends of the social hierarchy that was McKinley High. The two of those ends being tied ever-so-tightly by her teen pregnancy.

Looking back now, Quinn could see that everything worked out for the better. People always say that. _"It's for the best, Quinn. You really won't miss being on the Cheerio's. Just think, now you can actually eat things!"_ as Brittany so eloquently stated, as only Brittany could. In hindsight, Quinn had to agree with her. If you would have asked her back at the end of her freshman year what she would think about being kicked off the Cheerio's and having to cling to the Glee kids for support, she would have laughed in your face. Not Quinn Fabray, HBIC.

But here she was, a 19 year old mother of a two year old girl and member of the back-to-back National Champion, New Directions, and damn proud of it.

Quinn glanced up at the doors directly in front of her, which had just opened to a crowd of graduates hooting and hollering into the open air. Among them was Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry was just another addition to the whirlwind known as her life at McKinley. They had started out bitter enemies. Bitter on her end, for the most part, but Rachel was not completely innocent. She had tried to steal her boyfriend, after all.

Now, or at least since Lily had been born, they were friends. Rachel had been there for her when no one else was. Even while Quinn was experiencing maternal mood-swings and barking out derogatory names to the brunette that surpassed anything she ever called her during their "enemies" phase.

Rachel was stubborn, and eventually, Quinn grew to adore that about the pint-sized diva. During her extended stay at Puck's house, Rachel had provided a much needed escape from the coddling and crooning over her pregnancy. She treated her like a person, not just a growing bump, and often called her out on her bullshit. It was a relief.

It depressed Quinn that she was going to lose that comfort. Rachel had gotten accepted into the Tisch School of Arts at NYU and would be matriculating there as soon as the summer ended. Quinn was staying in Lima to raise Lily for a few more years before deciding what she would do. Possibly attend a local Community College. Who knows?

She had a feeling that things weren't finished with Rachel, like they had much more growing to do, together, and absolutely no time to do it. How was she supposed to approach the other girl about that? Ask her to stay in Lima with her? Raise her child with her? She wasn't even sure what this feeling was, be it romantic or platonic. That's what time was for, to work these things out for her. The fact that they'd gotten to this point through all the adversity had to mean something. But what did it mean?

Quinn's internal monologue was interrupted by the sound of the short songstress approaching her car. She had been talking with a few of the Glee members about the party that Puck had planned, a way of saying a proper good-bye to those who had become like family to her. Now that she was without her own.

"Quinn, I'm not sure if you're aware of this fact, but you are allowed to leave the property now. We're done. We are officially McKinley High Alumni," Rachel stated sarcastically, swatting at her legs before leaning against the hood herself.

"Thanks, tips. I was just waiting for you to finish your socializing so I could offer you a ride to the party. If I'd known that you'd take half a century, I wouldn't have bothered," Quinn retorted, blocking the sun with her graduation cap as she glanced at the dark-haired girl to her side. "So what do you say? You chariot awaits, m'lady."

Rachel laughed enthusiastically as Quinn jumped off the hood and opened the passenger side door for her. After shutting Rachel's door, Quinn jogged over to the other side, opening her door and clambering into the driver's seat. "You need to stop anywhere, or are we headed straight to my place, which is to say Puck's 'End of an Era' Partypalooza?"

Rachel chuckled again, shaking her head. "I am ever-so-glad you named your daughter, and not Noah. I cringe at the thought of that beautiful angel being named by someone who thinks "Puckasaurus" is a suitable nickname."

Quinn smiled at the shorter girl, thinking back to the day Lily had arrived in their lives. "His ideas weren't too bad. Nowhere near what Finn had offered."

"Which reminds me," Rachel interrupted. "Can you please explain to Brittany that you in fact named your child Lily and not Drizzle. That child will grow up with a complex to rival that of P-Diddy, or Prince."

"Oh, it's harmless. Besides, I'm not about to cross paths with Santana. You want to deal with her, be my guest." Quinn playfully swatted at Rachel's leg, receiving a 100-watt smile in return.

The remainder of the evening was rather uneventful. Quinn and Lily played around with Rachel and the rest of the Glee club until the infant became lethargic and began nodding off. Once the youngest member of the extended family was asleep, the real party began, with booze and badly-sung Broadway tunes. Quinn participated, minus the influence of alcohol, determined to store the memory of this night away for future recollection. She really did not want the night to end. Rachel would soon be going off to New York City with her fathers' to see the dorm she would be staying in during her tenure at Tisch; Finn was heading off to OSU for a football camp, along with Mike and Matt; Tina, Mercedes and Kurt all got into ULCA and were planning on taking a road-trip across the country to scout out living places, and of course, scout out the local celebrities; Artie was off to some sort of film-makers camp, she wasn't too sure what it was about; and Santana and Brittany were moving to Boston so that they could be together while Santana was at Harvard. The entire Glee club was shocked when they heard that the fiery Latina had gotten into Harvard, but they immediately changed their impressions when she threatened to end any hope of any of them ever reproducing. Again.

Once the night did wind-down, however, Quinn found that she really only wanted Rachel to stay. The future Broadway star had been nursing a cooler quietly for the last hour or so, and Quinn was determined to find out what was on her mind.

"Hey, I think I heard Lily's baby monitor squawking, and I may need reinforcements. Care to join me?" she questioned to Rachel, as she offered a hand to the younger girl.

Rachel smiled up at the blonde, gently placing her bottle on the patio and accepting the proffered hand, hoisting herself up from her previously seated position. "Of course, Quinn. Although, in speaking of reinforcements, one would typically hold off on the big guns until they need that last possible resort."

"Oh, I was unaware that anything in reference to you would be big. My mistake," Quinn retorted playfully, earning herself a poke in the side from the brunette.

As they walked along the hallway leading to the nursery, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her into the bathroom. The confused look on Rachel's face spoke volumes, clearly wondering the cause of the sudden diversion. Quinn was quick to placate her confusion.

"Rachel, there was no noise. Lily is sleeping fine, I'm sure. I brought you in here because I wanted to talk to you. Tell you something, rather." Quinn paused, unsure of whether to go on. Finally, when the facial expression on Rachel's face had turned from one of confusion to one of concern, Quinn had found the confidence to continue.

"I've been thinking a lot today, about the past. And the future. About how things used to be, and how they've changed, and how everything is about to change again. With everyone leaving," Quinn started, grabbing a hold of the petite girls hand, "with **you** leaving, I'm afraid that everything that we worked for, and through, will be all for nothing. You've been the closest thing to a family and a friend than anyone in my life. I really don't want to lose that. I'm scared to lose that."

Throughout this declaration, Rachel had blinked several times, but said nothing. Not even a breath could be heard. Quinn wasn't certain the singer **was **breathing.

"Quinn, I'm not sure of what it is that you're saying." _Okay, she was breathing, _Quinn thought to herself. "I mean, surely it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be. There are holidays, and reading weeks. I'll be back to visit, if that's what you're worried about," she finished, raising an eyebrow at the taller blonde.

Quinn started feeling frustration at herself, not being able to articulate to the brunette exactly what it was that she was feeling. "It's not that, exactly. Everything has been so good, and you've had a lot to do with that. Had you not been there for me when no one else was, I'm not even sure where I'd be at this moment in time. What I'm saying is, I don't want that to end. You going to New York ends that."

"I can't **not** go Quinn! This is Tisch we're talking about! I've dreamt about this since I was a fetus! And you want me to throw all of my 18 years of hard work away because you don't want this," she gestured between the two of them, "to end? Quinn, there's something you're not telling me here. This is absolute insanity!"

"I know!" Quinn practically yelled. "Don't you think I've thought through this? I'm not sure what this feeling is, Rachel, but I know it's something."

"Feeling?" Rachel questioned slowly. "Quinn, are you... feeling... something? For me? About us?"

"I don't know, honestly. I've never thought about it before, what it could be. It's just a feeling, okay?" Quinn spat out, irritated.

"I can't... deal with this. I-I have to go," Rachel finished, pulling open the bathroom door and sprinting from Quinn's sight.

* * *

_***End Flashback***_

Walking through her apartment, pausing only to turn on the stereo, Quinn had intended on keeping this a quiet night. Lily would be at the Puckerman's until after dinner and she'd hoped the sugar high would wear off by then. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, shuffling back into her bedroom to grab her most comfortable pair of pyjamas. While waiting for the water to warm up, she glanced into mirror above the sink.

"Not too bad, Q," she exclaimed aloud, turning her face from side to side, getting a full view. "Could have never guessed you'd had a kid," she continued, running her hands over her stomach and glancing at her hips. "Thank God, Buddha and whoever else had a hand in **not** giving me stretch marks."

The day's events ran through her head as she stepped into the shower. Her very own bar. Her ex-boyfriend, and the father of her child, managing with her. _Things could get interesting,_ she thought to herself, _but I have a good feeling about this. Puck may be right about this place, or at least I hope he is._ She let the water cascade down her back as she envisioned just what she would do with her very own bar.

* * *

Please review, if you like it... or if you don't!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm trying to write this as accurately as possible, but the ongoing Glee episodes make it difficult sometimes, so it may turn completely AU. Sorry if this disappoints anyone.

* * *

_Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no..._

Quinn physically cringed and quickly changed stations.

_...reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide. And pray for the thunder, and the rain, to quietly pass me by..._

Satisfied with the choice of song, Quinn happily, albeit, nervously drummed her fingers on the steering wheel of the VW Passat. She hadn't been second guessing the purchase she made the day before, but she had been worried about the amount of work it would need.

_This is all Puck's fault, _she thought to herself. _One of these days I'll be able to say no to him. Damn him and his persuasive ways. Must be where Lily gets it from._

She glanced in her rear-view mirror at her daughter, smiling to herself.

Parking her car in the neighbouring parking lot, Quinn stepped out of the driver's seat, placing her sunglasses a top her head to get a better look at the building. _A lot of work, indeed, _she mused.

As she removed Lily from the child restraints in her backseat, Puck had peeled out the front door, making a bee-line for Quinn, who managed to steady herself with Lily on her hip in time for Puck to grab her around the shoulder and steer her towards the entrance.

"Hey Puck," she said breathlessly. "Excited, are we?" she finished, once she was free of his grip.

"Of course I'm excited! This is exciting stuff! Why aren't you excited?" he questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh there's definitely excitement here," she retorted, pointing to her stomach. "But there's also anxiety and a bit of nausea too. Oh, and breakfast. Really bad combination," she added with a smile.

Shaking his head, Puck grabbed Quinn's hand, dragging her through the front door. "Listen, it'll be fine. The real-estate lady is here. Go get your keys and we can discuss the up-chucking later. We've got work to do!"

Quinn smiled at Puck's eagerness and placed their daughter down next to him, getting to the business at hand.

Immediately, Quinn sought out the realtor who had been patiently awaiting the blonde's arrival.

"Ms. Bennett," she started, shaking the woman's hand. "I'm really sorry for being late. The little one just couldn't decide on an outfit. She insists on dressing herself these days." Both women glanced over at the child in question who was currently telling her father an elaborate story about something or other. She had chosen to wear a pink sundress, which clashed horribly with the green leggings she was sporting underneath.

The older woman smiled earnestly. "I understand. They're very opinionated at that age. It only gets better," she teased. Both women turned their attentions back to the counter where the realtor had placed the last of what Quinn would need to finally call this place her own. "Here are the keys," she stated, as she placed said keys into Quinn's hand, "and this is all the ownership paperwork from the bank and the previous owners. All signed over. Finally, congratulations." said the realtor as she once again shook Quinn's hand. "It's all yours."

Quinn gripped the freshly cut keys tightly in her palm, a slow smile spreading across her delicate featured face. _All mine. _She looked up towards the other woman to thank her once again.

"It's been my pleasure, Miss Fabray. Honestly. I have one question though, now that you can't back out of the deal," she jokingly added. "Why a place like this? I know you inherited a lot of money from your grandmother, but why not put it into something that would be more useful and certain. You could lose it all in this place. Many before you have."

Quinn smiled. She knew this question would come up eventually. Drawing in a deep breath, Quinn took a moment to decide how she should answer her.

"There was a time in my life, not too long ago, when I thought I'd lost everything that was important to me. I had lost so many things that, I thought, were what made me who I was. It took me a while to realize that, what I believed to be my biggest mistakes were actually the first right choices I had ever made. Joining the high school Glee club gave me the confidence I needed to be who I knew I was all along. That little angel," she continued, looking over to where Lily was seated on Puck's lap, "would not be here with me today had it not been for that club. She'd be with some happy couple and I'd be no better off than I was before I joined the club. I knew from the day I'd decided to keep Lily that once I turned 21 and came into my inheritance I was going to open a place where people can let go of their inhibitions and be themselves. Find themselves. Like I found _my_self. With music, and good friends," she finished, smiling warmly at Puck who had been gazing at the blonde, a look of pride on his chiselled face.

Ms. Bennett smiled openly, gazing between the two parents and audibly sighed. "If that isn't a Lifetime Movie moment, I'm not sure what is. I truly do hope things work out for you, my dear. I wouldn't be surprised if they did." She smiled again at Quinn and grabbed her briefcase, exiting the building.

Quinn walked over to where Lily had been seated with Puck and ran her fingers through the little girl's blonde locks. "What do you say we get out of here? I think a celebration is in order, what do you think, baby-girl? Pizza?"

The tiny, oddly dressed, girl jumped off her father's lap and hopped excitedly in front of Quinn. "Yes! Mommy, paw-leese? Can I get one wiff **just **ch-schh..."

"Cheese?" Quinn finished for her daughter.

"Yes, that!" she nodded enthusiastically.

Quinn smiled, hoisting Lily onto her hip and turning to Puck who was brushing the dirt off his pants. "What about you, daddy?" she asked, winking at her friend. "Pizza sound good to you?"

* * *

Seated in the local pizza parlour, Quinn took time to admire her make-shift family. Puck was eating as only Puck can. Inhaling. Lily was seated next to him, picking the cheese off of her pizza and discarding the uneaten remainder on her father's plate, hoping to not be caught by Quinn.

"So, Quinn. Do you realize that when we open this place how cool it's going to make us? Serious rock star status."

The blonde laughed at the thought. "Puck, we're opening a lounge, not a strip-club. Hardly worthy of rock star status. Plus, I'm not sure how immediate the 'cool' factor will be. I'm sure, for the first while, our only customers will be Mr. Schue and Patches."

"Did you know he **still** barks at Brittany's mom?" Puck interjected.

Quinn shook her head. "Anyway, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. There won't be a 'status' of any sort if we don't get it off the ground."

"No problem there. I'm already planning the Grand Opening," he started, wistfully. "It will be epic. I've already got half the Gleeks coming back into town for that reason alone. Whenever it happens, that is."

"Yeah," Quinn started, picking at her slice of pizza. "Who knows when that'll be?"

Puck took the awkward moment as a cue to change the subject. "So, speaking of Gleeks returning to town, I'm sure you're aware of a certain pint-sized brunette who happens to be in town as we speak?" he finished cautiously, knowing it was a touchy subject for Quinn.

Mouth agape, Quinn glared at Puck, in awe that he would even bring it up. Blinking several times before closing her mouth, the blonde found she was at a loss for words. Puck noticed this as well.

"Look, I'm not sayin' you should be all buddy-buddy with her again. I'm just sayin', maybe it's time to let bygones be bygones. She hasn't seen Lily in three years and from the extended message she left me on my voicemail, not to mention the three others she's left as daily reminders, she wants to see her. And you."

"Well of course. Whatever Rachel wants, right?" she whispered sarcastically. "What about what I want? Which is, by the way, to not ever have to hear the name Rachel Berry!"

"Who is Rashul Berry, mommy?

Quinn sighed, rubbing her temples which pulsated against her fingertips. "No one, sweetie. She's an old friend of daddy's."

"Well, why can't we say her name? Is she a bad person? Like the bad guy in Harry Potter that nobody says his name, 'cept Harry, 'cause he's not afraid like everyone else?"

"No, baby. She's not a bad person. She was actually a really good person, to you especially. You were very little though, so you wouldn't remember her," Quinn explained to her always curious daughter.

"I think I remember her," Lily replied, scrunching her small features together, trying to recall a woman named Rachel Berry from her past. "She used to talk a **whole **lot. You say **I **talk a lot, but she talked more," she finished, nodding to herself.

The five year old quickly lost interest in the conversation as she began to build a structure out of uneaten pizza crusts. Puck took this time to regard Quinn once again and try to reason with her.

"Look, before you completely rule it out, just listen to me for a second. Rachel was there for you for more times than not, at least ever since you stopped being a total _B-I-T-C-H _to her. Don't you think you at least owe it to her to try? Let her see the little girl that she had a hand in raising for two years? Think about it, please? She leaves in three days, so there's still time."

Quinn stared out the front window of the pizza parlour. _Time, _she thought, _apparently there's nothing but time._

_

* * *

_

_***FLASHBACK Five Years Ago – Spring 2010***_

Absolutely bored out of her mind, Quinn was absent-mindedly leafing through a copy of People Magazine she had found on the coffee table in the living room of the Berry residence. She was almost amused by the fact that she was sprawled across a couch, in a room, in a house, inhabited by Rachel Berry. It still never ceased to amaze her how things can change so drastically.

The girl in question was leaning over a piece of bristol board, working furiously, several different coloured markers placed neatly in a row beside her. Every once in a while, the petite girl would lift her head, tap her index finger against her chin, and then suddenly delve back into her project, a different coloured marker in her hand.

After several, pain-staking minutes, Quinn grew tired of the quiet, not to mention the magazine, and decided she would take an interest in what the brunette was doing. Whatever that may be.

"Rach, what are you doing? If you're creating another 'The Life of Rachel Berry – Future Broadway Star" flow chart, I'd rather skip it and do something that isn't, ya know, boring," she teased, trying to get a view of what Rachel was creating.

"Quinn, please. As I am sure you are aware, your persistent teasing of my obsessive need to plan out the next 25 years is falling upon deaf ears, so please do not try to distract me from the task at hand. This is not about me."

_For once,_ Quinn thought to herself and softly chuckled.

"Well, I'm bored. And hungry," she pouted.

"You're always hungry," Rachel retorted, eyes not leaving her work.

"I'm pregnant, Berry! And if you do not feed me soon, I swear to all that is holy I will come down on you with the wrath of a pregnant woman unlike anything you've ever experienced in your short, self-centered, life." Quinn meant business. No one messed with her when she was hungry.

Rachel glanced up at the blonde towering over her, and by the look on her face, it was known that Quinn meant business.

"Point made. I was just applying the finishing touches anyway. I've completed my task," she smiled triumphantly.

"And your task was?"

Before Quinn could add any sarcastic remarks to her questioning of the dark-haired girl, Rachel held up between the two of them what looked, to Quinn, to be a chart, of sorts. Quinn opened her mouth to snap at the younger girl about wasting her valuable time needed for nourishment, when she noticed the difference between this chart and the several other's she's seen over the short while of knowing Rachel.

_Quinn Fabray – From Birthing to Bikini-Body_

Before Quinn could form actual words, instead of the incomprehensible babble that she was spewing now, Rachel guided her to take a seat on the couch.

"Before you start, let me explain this to you. It's a schedule of events leading up to, and including, the birth of your child, as well as the recovery time and much needed exercise regime, once you're ready to shed those extra pounds and return to the body you once had. Now, we'll concentrate on the 'up to and including birth' part, as they're clearly," she stated, glancing at Quinn's ever-growing stomach, "the current, and quickly approaching, situations. I will be attending any and all Lamaze classes with you from here on out. I'm not entirely sure that Noah's mind is in the right place to ensure that you are receiving utmost care and attention an expecting mother requires while preparing for the birth of her first child. That brings us to the birth..."

"Rachel, stop!" Quinn exclaimed, finally able to find words. "What is going on here? What is all of this?"

"It's the 'Quinn Fabray – From.."

"No, I get **what** it is, but why?" Quinn tried, hoping to get a much shorter answer from the girl.

"Oh... Well. I suppose it's because I wanted to make sure you were aware that there is a plan in place, and therefore you can make an attempt to enjoy your last trimester instead of stressing out about the 'who, what, when, where and why'. I mean, what with you being kicked out of your house and not having a stable environment or any real parental figure to help you through this troubling time, I figured I could ease some of that tension. With the schedule," the brunette finished quietly, clearly feeling awkward. "I'm sorry Quinn. It was stupid of me to assume that you wanted all of this," she stated sadly, waving the board in her hand. "I'll just do what you say you want me to do. No more planning."

Quinn regarded the shorter girl quietly for a moment, trying to take in all of what just happened. Once it all registered in her brain properly, she began to smile, biting her bottom lip to hold back the wave to tears threatening to escape at any moment.

"Rach, that is the single most, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. A little eccentric, yes. But sweet. Thank you," she said quietly, standing slowly and pulling the pint-sized singer into her for a hug. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Well," Rachel sniffed, obviously not able to hold back her tears, "you'd never be on time, that's for sure."

Quinn genuinely laughed at this.

"Time," she said softly. "This baby isn't going anywhere for another couple months, and I'm fairly certain she is on your schedule, not mine. We have nothing but time."

_***END FLASHBACK***_

_

* * *

_

"Mommy, look!"

Quinn was pulled out of her daydream by Lily, who was currently trying to get her attention.

"Oh wow, what is it, sweetie?" she asked, taking in the creation in front of her daughter.

"It's our house, silly! Made entioly of pizza crust! Not all mine, some are daddy's too," the five year old explained, a proud smile on her face.

"That's very nice, Lil'. How's about we head back to our **real** house, that's **not **made entirely of pizza crust? It's almost your bedtime."

Quinn watched the pout begin to form on the tiny girl's face. It was always hardest to get Lily home when they were out with Puck.

"What about daddy? It's his bedtime too, right? Can he sleep wiff me?"

"Of course I can," he said, after getting the nod from Quinn. "I'll meet you at the house. I just have to stop off somewhere first. Is that okay with you, kiddo?"

"Yes, daddy, that's okay wiff me," she jumped across the seat and hugged him around his neck before scrambling out of the booth. "Come on, mommy. It's almost bedtime!"

Quinn laughed and grabbed the tiny hand her little girl offered to her. Sliding out of the seat, she smiled at Puck who smiled back before reaching into his pants for his wallet. As he opened the fold, looking to find the bills needed to pay for dinner, what he found along with it was a little piece of paper. Unfolding it, he already knew what secrets it contained.

_Rachel's Parents – 555-6784_

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending lol... Don't usually do that, but I couldn't help myself lol

Review! (Please?)


End file.
